qldroversfandomcom-20200214-history
St George Award/Squire Training Badge
Just like the knights of the round table, when a member come in to Rovers they undertake a period of probation and training – In Rovers this is called Squire Training. The Squire Training Badge teaches basic knowledge during the time as a Squire (in a traditional Crew) or as an Inductee (in a non-traditional Crew). The Badge The Squire Training Badge is worn on the right sleeve in the top left quadrant of the Baden-Powell Scout Award progress badge diamond. The Crew awards the Squire Training Badge after the requirements have been completed. A Nationally Consistent Program During Rovering Towards 2020 – The Rover Review 2010-2011 it was found that Squire training (or induction training) is conducted in most Crews across Australia. Sixty-six per cent of Rovers surveyed indicating they were comfortable with the Squire Training program, however, a common theme across surveys and workshops conducted for the Review was that the Squire Training Program should be modernized and made consistent across the country. The new Squire Training Badge captures these ideals and is an all-in-one, nationally consistent Squire Training program. The Requirements of the Badge The following tasks will need to be signed off by your Sponsor/Mentor or other suitably experienced member of your Rover Crew. Technical Skills Knots and Lashings Learn and demonstrate the use of: reef knot, round turn and two half hitches, clove hitch, bowline, truckies hitch, sheet bend, rolling hitch, square lashing and round lashing. Navigation Learn and demonstrate the following: i. the eight principal points of the compass and their equivalent degrees ii. the use and care of a compass iii. the relationship between true and magnetic north iv. how to set and follow a bearing v. how to read a map including scale, legend, grid references and contour lines Dress, Appearance, Ceremonies and Policies i. Discuss the importance of and the reasons for having a uniform and the occasions on which it should be worn ii. Demonstrate and explain when the Scout Salute, Scout Sign and left handshake are used iii. Demonstrate an understanding of relevant policies (such as those relating to smoking, drugs, alcohol and social media) and where these policies can be found iv. Understand the preparation and conducting of opening and closing parade Camping/Outdoors Camp out for at least two nights, demonstrating basic camping skills. These do not have to be consecutive nights. Service Participate in 10 hours of service to a worthy cause (within or outside Scouting). Award Scheme Understand and discuss the requirements and process for completing the Baden-Powell Scout Award. Introduction to Rovers Complete the Introduction to Rovers course, either via e-Learning or face-to-face. Promise and Law Discuss and understand the Scout Promise and Law, including its relevance to a young adult. Rover Governance Attend a business-related meeting at the Crew, Region or Branch level. Project Contribute to a small project for the Crew or its assets. Recognition of Prior Learning & Competencies The Technical Skills and Introduction to Rovers requirements, outlined above, both form a part of Basic Training for the Rover Scout Section. If you have completed these parts of your Basic Training for the Rover Scout Section, your Crew should off on these elements of the Squire Training Badge recognizing your prior learning. If you have completed the technical skills for your Basic Training for another Section, your Crew can off on this element of the Squire Training Badge. You should discuss this with your Sponsor/Mentor and Crew. In contrast, the Service component of your Squire Training Badge must not be ‘back dated’ or marked as complete if you have given service in the past. This does not preclude you continuing service currently being undertaken. Service can be made up of numerous activities to various organisations. For example, if you give regular service to the RSPCA then you can continue your service with them once you have started Squire Training Badge. What is a Small Project? Part eight of the Squire Training Badge, the small project is not designed to hamper the ability for a new Rover Scout to complete their pre-investiture training but rather, it is designed to be inclusive for the member and work together with their fellow Crew members. Projects may require part organization by the Rover Scout and in this situation it would be expected that the members of the Rover Crew and sponsor would work together to help organize the project. By helping clean up or paint your Crew Den, repairing Crew equipment, or making something useful for your Crew, you will add something personal to your Crew and show through your actions your commitment to the Crew. Crews should understand that this requirement is personal to the Squire—the Crew should be thankful for your contribution and should not have any predetermined requirements. Category:Award Scheme